


Remember

by SombraLuna



Series: Silver Into Gold Drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work, Silver Into Gold
Genre: Other, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraLuna/pseuds/SombraLuna
Summary: Thank you to everyone who actually reads these!!!!!!





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who actually reads these!!!!!!

Raziea is so very old. She's seen every single rise and fall, and frankly, she's so tired of it. She doesn't want to reincarnate, because then she would  _forget_. Forget about him, forget about Jaymes, Oliver, and the other humans who told her that she was worthy of humanity. Raziea sighs, and she lets herself feel time and existence, and for once, maybe she thinks it would be okay to wait a little longer. 

"Mama?" Her son is here. Her best friend and enemy and other lives, he now graces her life with his ridiculous theories and stories, ones of people with wings and gods of old. Of course, monsters haven't been around for a very long time, but he's only 12. He'll learn soon enough. 

"Mal." Her voice is warm, and soft. 

"You seem tired today." In this life he seems to look more like his previous incarnation rather than his first. Maybe this is who he is, rather than who he was. 

"Well, sleep isn't enough for my kind of tired, honey." She smiles, and stands up from her desk to embrace him. "It's an old tired. I seem to feel..." 

"Empty." 

Her eyes widen. "Do you feel like that?" 

He laughs. "No, but you do. You're unfulfilled, and that's okay." 

She ruffles his fluffy hair and frowns. "You remind me so much of someone else I knew, a long time ago."  _You took some of Oliver's personality, didn't you, Mal?_

"Who?" He asks. 

"He name was Oliver. He was a very kind boy, and very determined, too. He always knew what people were feeling for some reason. I recall him talking to me as he were the older one, and I was just a child." 

He drags her over to the couch and sits them both down. "Tell me about him. Did he have purple hair? He seems like he would." 

"Actually, he did. And very beautiful green eyes. He also had a scarf his girlfriend gave him before she died." 

Mal smiles. "He sounds a lot like the boy from my story! His name is Oliver, too! He has a British best friend, and..." He trails off when he notices Raziea's shocked expression. "Mom?" 

"Mal, do you know about Archangels?" 


End file.
